Lois Griffin
Lois Griffin is one of the main protagonist in the TV Series; Family Guy. Despite her being one of the main heroes, she does have several episodes where she has an antagonistic role. Villainous Acts *In one episode, Lois became addicted to stealing. When she was about purchase a ham, but found out that she didn't have enough money, she stole the ham. And after she stole the ham, Lois developed an addiction for stealing expensive stuff. Even though Brian convinced Lois to quit her addiction and return everything she stole, she attempted to escape from Joe when he found out. *Despite her being a loving mother, Lois has show several signs of being a poor parent. When Stewie was both injured and comatosed, both Chris and Meg, and eventually Peter, tried to hide the fact the he's injured by putting a hat on his head and telling everyone he's asleep. But when Lois found out Stewie was injured, she tried to hide the fact the Stewie was injuried as well by doing the exact same thing. **Another episode show she as poor parent is, when Stewie became affectionate towards Lois, Lois started to have dreams where she tries to kill Stewie. So to prevent that, Lois completely ignores Stewie. But as a result, Stewie pretended that he was dying. When Stewie was trying to get Lois' attention, Stewie fell down the stairs and broke one of his arms. *In a Christmas Episode, Lois went on a psychopathic rampage. She wanted everything to be perfect for Christmas dinner. But when everything went wrong, Lois tried to remain calm, until, Meg told them that there was no paper towel. This caused Lois to go on a rampage throughout Quahog. While she was on a rampage, in a cutaway gag, she burned Frosty the Snowman alive. She even attempted to destroy the Star on the Town's Christmas Tree. *Since Lois hasn't had sex with Peter for a while, Lois has developed a crush, as well as a perverted nature, towards one of Meg's boyfriend, Anthony. *Despite Lois being a bit of a pacifist, there were several episodes when she's a hypocrite. When Lois was taking karate, she started to become a bit of a control freak. She forces Peter to drop "them." After a therapy session with Stewie and Peter, the doctor recomend to become a more peaceful family. So Lois forces the family to never argue, nor fight again, but as a result, the entire Griffin family fought each other and destroyed part of their house. *Another Episode is, when Meg was humiliated by the popular kids, Lois decided to help Meg out. At first she told Meg to be nice to them, and they'll let her in the popular group. After Meg sucessfully became part of the popular kids, Lois attempted to convince Meg to pull a prank on them. She wanted Meg to place stink bombs througthout Connie DiMico's house, but Meg didn't do it because she thought they were her friends. But after being humiliated by the Popular Kids, again, Lois new this would happen, so she brought Quagimire to rape Connie DiMico, despite her being under 18. *In One Episode, Lois becomes the Mayor of Quahog. However despite her trying to do good as the mayor by shutting down companies that polluted the lake, she eventually becomes corrupted and embezzled $600 to buy an expensive purse. And when she wanted to buy a fur coat that costed $4,300 she nearly making a deal with Bob Grossbeard that if he paid for the fur coat, Lois would allow him to reopen his company and continue polluting the lake. Category:Family Guy Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:On & Off Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Villains with Uncontrollable Anger Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Rapists Category:Boxers Category:Hypocrites Category:Evil Mayor Category:Greedy Villains